Legends of Arceus
Chapter 1: Creation I don't know what happened. I'm just here... In this dark, cold place. Why am I lonely? Wait, I speak, and I know of all definitions and words, but I never heard of these before... Am I the only being here? Seems like it. Nobody else is here in this small area. All I see with color is this... egg? That's the word that comes to mind. An oval object with many parts to it usually containing a living being. I am white and representing a horse... Seems very odd, knowing these things. I could just come up with something random and it is an actual thing. Pocket! Juice! Dog! All of these things are existing objects now. But where are they? Red! Orange! Yellow! Green! Blue! Violet! Those are the 'colors' of my egg. Monsters! All of these words are objects! Wait, what's that over there? A clear container of orange liquid... Juice! Perfect. A small brown 4 legged being. A dog! This is amazing. Maybe I can do more. Land! Light! Water! LIFE! A small area with green and brown tall beings and rolling hills in this small area, which has grown much. I shall name these trees. I felt an odd feel, a blast of air and pressure through my mouth and nose. A... sneeze. That's its name. I hold it in and gave a small "mew!" Then an orb of light appeared in the garden. It's small and fragile, but it had a heart and was basically a mold. I decided to give it shape. Pink, just to try a new 'color' if you call it. A long tail, to make it look nice. It could levitate, so I'll keep it like that. Small arms and cute ears. I'll give it the power to talk with its mind. Give it freedom to think. Let it control objects with it's mind. I made a being with emotion. I stared at it. It gave me a smile. It was a perfect being. I named it Mew, after the noise I made holding in my sneeze. It shall be my friend. It gave me a stare. "Hello!" Mew said with a smile. "How art thou, Mew?" I replied with the style of language I just remembered. "Mew? What a cute name!" she said. She... He... Genders appear in my head. 2 things to separate 2 beings. "Mew... Thou art my creation. Thou shall be the beginning of a string of a race know as Newlobe." Newlobe I have created as a shorter word for New Land Beings. Right then and there I used a great amount of power to create a universe. Stars and planets and magic and physics and love and respect and power and truth and everything... I began a big thing. "Mew..." I began, "Yes, father?" She replied. Before I gave her my command, I realized that I gave the names of every planet, every living plant, and now Mew. What is my name? I think hard to conclude to be named Arceus, which means "source of life and being". "Call me Arceus, Mew. You are the 2nd being to become in this new world. Thou shalt choose a comfortable place you may call home. Once done, thou shall reproduce, create life in this world. I shall mutate and love every offspring until we have a whole world of beautiful beings." Mew flies away to a Faraway Island. This island shall be sacred, so no names shall revealed. There I left Mew 64 Fruit trees, hundreds of never-dying, soft blades of grass, exotic flowers, and perfect weather all year long. Along with it, I left Mew a wooden figure of a heart. I told her that hearts were associated with love. She was so excited and kept it near. Right then and there, I summoned a ball of grey light. "Mew. Please make contact with this orb. You shall create the next Newlobe." I said. Mew lightly brushed it with it's tail. Mew shined a bit then a new being came from the grey orb. It was a walking rhino with a horn. It was strong and could never die. I named it Rhydon, because it represented a Rhino. I changed it's bodily structure to be a Male. I then gave the two instructions on reproduction. I left the two alone for a while. I came back 4 days later to find an egg hatching. I saw what's inside. A small rhino. I mutated it just then. Something went wrong. What hatched was red bodily fluids. All gushing out. May this be called, 'blood'. Mew screamed. Mew was given intelligence. She knows about what happened. Rhydon wasn't given intelligence like Mew, but being made from Mew and light, he well knew the situation. They both started to cry. All they see that's solid is a bloodied horn. I couldn't get the nerve to tell them what I have done. This was a test to create more Newlobe. I failed, but this won't stop me. I approached the two heart broken Newlobes. I told them life will not be easy at times. Just keep attempting to get through and they shall be okay. I gave them Apples of Light. They ate then lost self awareness. They stopped crying and started to reproduce again. This may have been evil, but I couldn't tell them, nor let them suffer. 3 days later they had another egg and I tried again. I produced a small, white being with red fur markings everywhere and sharp claws. It hatched the next day perfectly. Mew and Rhydon were aware once again and I removed their memories of the first incident. This Newlobe shall be known as Zangoose. It may be wrong of me to do that to them. But now their burdens are on my back. I will work hard as they relax. This world will be beautiful, however. This will be home. This is my creation. Chapter 2: Control Thousands of years have passed. This work I can handle, but it gets rough. Over 200 specimens of Newlobes exist thanks to me. Over time, however, physics were slowly losing balance. I needed help. I had the idea to create 3 new beings. Strong beings that could rule over everything when I can't. Then I gathered diamond from Mt. Coronet, Pearls from the Seafoam Islands, and antimatter from the deep reaches of space. I fused blue light into the diamonds, pink light into the pearls, and black light into the antimatter. Out of it all I created 3 beings. Dialga, the controller of Time. Palkia, the controller of Space. Giratina, the master of Distortion. These beings are here to control things perfectly when I can not. I send them all to the far corners of the universe to sleep and control physics. Giratina, however, refused when told to go. The horrid beast attacked me. "What are thou doing!?" I screamed. "Thou are not my master! I shall not sleep for eternity for the sake of insignificant beings!" Mew came to my rescue. Mew attacked with its mind as I created it to. It did nothing and the hooligan clawed, bit, and swallowed Mew. My first and most beloved creation was destroyed. The first thing I loved. I lost control. I created in a split second a horrible, backwards dimension full of pain and sorrow. I banished Giratina there for eternity. He went as I sent an asteroid his way. It smashed his skull. And like that, it was over. I was completely out of control. I destroyed the inside of Mt. Coronet and built Spear Pillar on top, as a tribute to Mew. And so I could be able to reach Palkia and Dialga whenever. I calmed down eventually. I built the heavens near the pillar. I will watch over the world forever. About 200 years later, I created another accident. It had no fur, looked awkward, and can stand on 2 feet perfectly. It was called a 'human'. It advanced so much in so little time. It alarmed me on how fast it adapts. It could become a threat at any point. I then decided to disable humans the ability to adapt to anything but land. They however, surpassed that too. Thousands of years later again, they built 'boats' and 'planes' and many other things. I decided at that point to keep balance to them by giving each Newlobe an element of nature. I spent 21 days and 21 nights creating what I call the Plates of Elements. Fire, Water, Grass, Lightning, Steel, Rock, Ground, Dark, Flying, Bug, Psychic, Ghost, Fighting, Fairy, Dragon, Ice, Poison, and Normal. Alone, I was a Normal-type, I figured. When I held these plates, I changed types. I gave every single Newlobe their own typing. Something went wrong again. The Newlobe are using their new power for fighting, for selfish desire. Land, food, shelter... The humans are the worst, however. They're taking these poor creatures and using them for dog-fighting. Bloodshed. Death. Forests start to burn by the Fire-types. Creatures scared by the dragons and ghosts. It's too late for me to take the elements back without killing them all. I can't restart. I've gone so far. Chapter 3: Backfire I reside in the heavens and watch how the world is, wondering what to do. The humans have controlled the earth now. They name each continent by their selfish thought. I translated these names. Kanto- Greed Lust Johto- Rich Lust Hoenn- Control Obssession Sinnoh- Sin covered Unova- Dead Hearts Kalos- Kill Craves Alola- Form Corruption These humans already captured more than 800 kinds of Newlobes. They use balls to capture them in to keep them locked away. They call my subjects Pokémon... how hideous, yet... somewhat calming. The newlobes that were born perfect and trained to be perfect over the years are called legendaries and have been given immortal status by me. They have been taken. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina have been taken, too! Why should this keep going? War has broken free in this land of "Kanto" many years ago because of greed! Evil organizations have been around because of greed! I even protected my own people from deadly meteors at one point! Just to be stabbed in the back! And now a foolish young woman is coming to take me away as well. Here she is now... named... Veronica... "Arceus..." she says. “I shall not harm thee mighty one...” "YOU HAVE COME HERE TO CAPTURE ME. I NEVER INTENDED THE WORLD TO BE THIS WAY. HUMANS CANNOT LIVE. BEGONE OR PERISH!" I snap. She pulls out a small purple ball with an M on it. I knew what was coming. It was what humans called... a master ball. Just as she throws it, I send icy meteors at her. Judgement, as I call it, while holding an Icicle Plate. But she felt no harm. It was strange, could she be... the almighty being? She wasn’t human. Nor acted selfish. She sends out Rayquaza, and takes the full blow. I am enraged. The bloody frozen mess I made the descendant of one of my original Newlobes. I switch to my Flame Plate and use Judgement all around the world. I destroy mountains and innocent people. This fuels me with guilt. The trainer sends out a ditto. It all of a sudden transformed into me. "THOU SHALL MIMIC THY CREATOR!?" I raged. It was the greatest form of disrespect. They don't dare mimic their creator. But I then feel her guilt. She then sends back her Ditto. She then begins crying silently, as she sits on the ground. “I am sorry.... Arceus, must you destroy me.... then I will accept my fate.” She said. Rayquaza told me that he would also accept his fate. I saw she wasn’t lying. Veronica was hugging her beloved Rayquaza. I decided to not use explode. I was now seeing that all humans and other humanoid figures had good, compassion, and love for their Pokémon. They just needed to find it. I walked up to Veronica, and had sat down in guilt of what I’ve done to threaten my own creations. “Why did you begin your trek from home?” I asked. “I... I only wanted to raise helpless Pokémon as my own. My stepparents abused me for who I was, and wouldn’t accept the fact that I was adapted. So I ran away, and with my first Pokémon being Rayquaza, he felt pity for me, and we were willing to stay by eachothers side until the very end.” Veronica said. I could see now how she used her powers to help others. I had given her the will to fight strong to defend herself and those who couldn’t, the knowledge of the prodigy she was to control objects with her mind to stop those from death, and the feelings of love, grief, anger, fear, and joy. Thus remembering that Uxie, Mespirt, and Azelf had given feelings to everything living. Veronica then held up a Poké ball with a master ball. She released the Pokémon inside of it, and what was revealed, bought me tears of joy. Two Mews, each a different color. The blue one belonged to Veronica as she called it back and told me I could have the one I first loved. “Father.” She said. “Mew!” I gasped with glee. My heart was restored, as I knew Veronica and Mew escaped from the distortion world. I forgave Veronica for her acts, and let her go, to continue her Pokémon journey. I wish to see her again in a near future in her afterlife, and would allow her to live here, with me... and Mew. Created by: AnimalInMe Posted by: SoloSand Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game